A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of training systems, more specifically, a sand-filled training layer.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a sand-filled dune-like structure wherein a front surface is an inclined sand-filled layer including sand-filled steps on either side; wherein the front surface is used for training purposes and includes lights for use at night; a rear surface includes a grassy incline upon which an end user may use alternatively; wherein a walkway traverses a top ridge between the sand-filled front surface and the grassy incline; wherein each step includes a rubber riser and rubber edge that are back-filled with sand.
The Mentz patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,226) discloses a jogging apparatus comprising a base and a hollow container mounted on the base with a plurality of shock absorbers; wherein the container has an open top defined by a rim, at least one side wall terminating at the rim, an interior space and a bottom, the interior space filled with a predetermined amount of sand. However, the apparatus is not a training apparatus designed to resemble the workout associated with a sand dune, and comprise a grass-covered rear, inclined surface that forms a ridge with the front sand-covered surface.
The Schwab patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,427) discloses a sandbox for recreational purposes. However, the sandbox does not resemble a sand dune that is to be utilized for training and workout purposes.
The Pledger patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,791) discloses a portable sandbox. Again, the sandbox does not resemble a sand dune with steps upon each side for use as a training and workout facility.
The Mentz patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,226) discloses a resilient exercise board, which does not resemble or teach a sand dune that is used for training and workout purposes.
The Hagenlocher patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,517) discloses an interactive sandbox for training. However, the sandbox does not have a front, inclined surface that forms a ridge with a rear, inclined surface covered in grass.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a sand-filled dune-like structure wherein a front surface is an inclined sand-filled layer including sand-filled steps on either side; wherein the front surface is used for training purposes and includes lights for use at night; a rear surface includes a grassy incline upon which an end user may use alternatively; wherein a walkway traverses a top ridge between the sand-filled front surface and the grassy incline; wherein each step includes a rubber riser and rubber edge that are back-filled with sand. In this regard, the inclined sand training apparatus departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.